VidSpace
years ago |closed= |fate= |current_status=Active |revenue=Advertising |subsidiaries= }} VidSpace is a video-sharing website based in El Kadsre founded by former Seymour Games employee Tyrrell Takara. Launched in 1997, the site was the precursor to YouTube. As of 2019, over 28 billion videos have been uploaded to the site, while the first 50 were uploaded during its first month of activity. History Pre-Alpha Testings VidSpace began development in 1992 by Driller Engine programmer Tyrrell Takara, who has previously worked with Seymour Games and other independent developers at the time. Launch The launch of VidSpace was successful with 50 videos being uploaded each month of activity. Originally, Users are required to install VidSpace Player plug-in, Windows Media Player, RealPlayer, MacroPlayer, or Flash to play a video. Most of the multimedia players added support for VidSpace. The offices were in El Kadsre City whilst the servers and international mainframe operations were based in Glonisla. At first, VidSpace's custom-designed Linux-powered mainframes were prone to rendering playback ID errors and 500 Internal Server Errors due to faulty hard drives, and as a result server engineers were given a special hammer for the purpose of, as the called it, "Appliance Healing" as part of their regular electronic mainframe repair kits. When banged against the area of the drive, it would temporarily fix the problem. The business end was made out of a patented lead-hardened Tyvek mixture developed by University of El Kadsre students, and formulated so it wouldn't damage the internal electronics when pounded on. Rise of Vidspace The success of VidSpace led to creating apps and clones. In March 2001, VidSpace launched a premium subscription service, called VidSpace Plus. The service allowed users to upload much longer videos (such as making short films), playing videos with high quality, and trying new features earlier than other users. In January 2002, Vidspace had major upgrades, video player was switched to 16:9 widescreen and the quality upgraded to 576i. Modern era In November 2004, Vidspace was redesigned to have a clean look, new features, improved playback quality, much longer videos, and more choices to make more social. 720p HD was introduced in February 2005, making it the first video-sharing website to have high-definition quality. 1080p Full HD was introduced in October 2006. 4K Ultra HD was introduced in January 2010. In September 2013, VidSpace transitioned to HTML5, allowing playback on iOS, Android, Portosic OS, and ViraOS devices. VidSpace has recently begun to offer paid, free-to-view uploads of full episodes of TV series and movies, striking a deal with in 2018 to allow PBS' VidSpace accounts to upload full episodes from PBS and shows, plus remastered versions of older shows and episodes. Similar to , they have adverts (though an ad blocker can offer an uninterrupted experience). Notable Videos Notable Live streams List of famous VidSpacers * Colin Brice Herrera (eloc08) * Ben Gia Tran (CubenRocks Studios) * Eliza Quinn (elizumba12) * Jamella Avanzado (jamella16) * Haruki Tsukuda (Silent Productions presents) * Hiroki Saitou (saitou78) * Joro Hishime (jorotimes) * Julia Postacio (iamjuliap) * Tyrrell Takara (tyrrel) * Tinna Sampsen (tinnafaitdesvidéos) * Timothy Schönbächler (El Kadsre Trains) * Mick Smith and Bonny Petrovic (RacetrackElKadsre) * Maja Prebensen (GenuineMajaPrebensen) * Rog the Best (RogdaBest) * William Korhonen (WillyKorho) * Salisha Zaldívar (Salisha3) * Aymee Heart (AymeeLuvsU) * Sorley Ó Rothláin (SorleySings) * Yu Alptekin (CarCrashVideos) * Haderon Fare'eshyi (Kadersaryinan Islands' Stats) * (Group) (TheDailyVid.com) * Jakuwo Mekoti (jeko) * José Camparindes (Campo646) * Peter Taylor (ElKadsreTVScan) * Ned Scaveler (NedScavelerTV) * Gianluigi Rapisarda (Monster Funk) * John Birkan (TVTimeElKadsre) * Jimeno Bayntun (EASfan199X) * Ricky Alblas (Alblassongs) * Nia Salmond (Neko Nia) * Katsuo Nishihara (MeleeFLACs X) * Kayson Moss (Logosandstuff201) * Trevor Silver (RandomianTVHistory) * Billy Blackmon (ChineseCheckers232) * Matthew Vega (CrowfeatherCDX1997) * Lance Bentley (PenguineCuisine) * Keisha Janjigian (MissWoolma29) * Brian Kerry (TheDarnBrianKerry) * Scott Blair (SkitWithMe) * Justin Blarkon (JustSkittin) * Samuel Langer (GuyishTelevisionArchive) * Bunny Johns (IAmTheRabbit) * James Jeanel (featherquack613) * CuteAmySisters * Luc Katzenellenbogen (Luckatz) * Seymour Anderson (TespoyburgTVGuy) List of banned VidSpacers Controversy ''VidSpace, Inc. v. YouTube'' VidSpace, Inc. v. YouTube was a court case filed in 2007 after VidSpace, Inc. found videos from its users published on YouTube. VidSpace also found that YouTube had stolen VidSpace's website format. The lawsuit was dismissed as YouTube's founders claimed that they didn't hear of VidSpace prior to founding YouTube. Anti-piracy measures Drillimation Studios lawsuit When users are on the upload page, users have seen a warning asking them not to violate the Rules of Conduct or any copyright laws. Despite this, there had been numerous unauthorized clips from El Kadsreian shows and anime uploaded to VidSpace, and it's up to the copyright holder to submit a DMCA complaint to remove it. Three successful claims can put a permaban on the offending account. Companies like El TV Kadsre, Drillimation Studios, , and Mailbox Productions have filed lawsuits over allowing users to upload full episodes of their shows and anime. In 2002, Drillimation filed mass litigation against VidSpace over large amounts of unauthorized episodes of the anime being uploaded, claiming counterfeiting and piracy. Many of the counterfeits contained Fuji TV, TV Asahi, ABC, Teletoon and even ETVKK screen bugs, mainly from VHS recordings. An anti-piracy measure was implemented where copyright holders can submit full uploads of their films, TV shows, music, and other audiovisual content to scan for counterfeits. When a video containing any of that material is uploaded, the copyright holder must decide whether not to allow the content on the site. Mailbox Productions lawsuit In 2004, Mailbox Productions and the BBC filed a lawsuit against VidSpace over full episodes of the English dub of the Sallyish-Amedisan-Irish TV series, Baby Alive. The episodes had a CBBC screen bug in them. CinéGroupe lawsuit In 2008, CinéGroupe and Sesame Workshop filed a lawsuit against VidSpace over full episodes of Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat being uploaded to the website. The episodes had PBS Kids Sprout, Jetix Play UEKN, and ETVKK screen bugs in them. The lawsuit was dismissed as most of creator Amy Tan's works aren't copyrighted in El Kadsre, where the website is based. Cartoon Network lawsuit In 2009, Cartoon Network filed a lawsuit againist VidSpace over full episodes of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Most of them had the CTV Kids bug on it. The lawsuit was dismissed as Circlia doesn't copyright FHIF. Seizure of music channel by Approach Software and Boycott On May 17, 2009, what became known as the Minecraftia Day Boycott, a popular channel titled MeleeFLACs X, which provided extended video game tracks ran by Canadian-Minecraftian internet entrepreneur Katsuo Nishihara, was shut down by Nintendo's El Kadsreian affiliate Approach Software following allegations that the channel meddled in illegal music downloads to Nintendo's music in FLAC format, which was used to make the extensions. The founder's home in Eirabourne, El Kadsre was raided by SWAT teams, who seized his computer which contained a large majority of illegally copied music from Nintendo soundtracks. The channel, which had more than 500,000 subscribers, caused immediate unrest among its fans. Upon its seizure, this led to Approach Software's website being hacked, with an image of Flandre Scarlet giving the middle finger and saying "All your base are belong to us!" In addition, the hackers also launched distributed denial-of-service and SQL injection attacks against the websites of the companies that issued DMCA takedowns for certain game soundtracks. El TV Kadsre reported it as one of the worst mass boycotts and protest against intellectual property in history. There have been numerous attempts to revive the channel on VidSpace, but Nintendo's partnership with VidSpace to help counter piracy thwarted numerous attempts to revive the channel up until the partnership was ended in 2017 due to the El Kadsreian government claiming it "hurt fair use laws". This led to many of the former viewers heading to YouTube instead, where BrawlBRSTMs3 X (now known as Aacro Xtensions) was established. Madman Entertainment lawsuit In 2017, Madman Entertainment, PPE Entertainment and Tatsunoko Production filed a lawsuit against VidSpace due to full episodes of Samurai Pizza Cats being uploaded to VidSpace. Most of the episodes had El TV Kadsre 5 and Boomerang UEKN screenbugs in them. The lawsuit was dismissed as the show was in the public domain in El Kadsre for several years after Saban's rights to the show expired. Use of VidSpace as a Team Crimson recruit tool VidSpace fell into controversy during the 2002 holiday season due to it being accused of serving as a recruiting tool for the Minecraftian extremist group Team Crimson. The Daily Minecraftia reported that the attacks in Rockton, Daiyashin in December 2002 were carried out by Crimsonites using the site, with the main perpetrator pledging his allegiance to Team Crimson through a video he posted the day before the attack. VidSpace disabled the account of the main perpetrator after he was arrested by the FBI at an airport when he attempted to board a flight from Rockton to Kozankyo. As a response, VidSpace updated its Rules of Conduct stating that terrorist organizations were no longer allowed to use the site for any means, including recruitment. Further controversy entailed from Las Vegas-based VidSpacer Itsuna Hashimoto, a Japanese-American shrine maiden who mostly made video sermons off the Shinto religion. Following her 2002 release from prison following charges of tax fraud, she had become one of the most influential figures for western Crimsonites to join SPASDOT in Minecraftia. After conducting a review in 2007, VidSpace refused to remove her videos, as they were simply religious sermons on varied subjects of the Shinto religion. In response to the criticism in June 2007, VidSpace updated their policies on extremist videos, while Hashimoto's videos would not be removed but be difficult to find and placed behind warning screens, stating that it has been identified to be offensive to some audiences. Controversies by big users Kadersaryinan Islands' Stats Subboting, viewboting, and economic situation with VidSpace and Haderon Fare'eshyi There were theories behind the channel that Kadersaryinan Islands' Stats is viewboting and subboting, which caused massive money fraud and revenue fraud in VidSpace's monetization system over time. As a result, VidSpace started to increase the prices for the premium account subscriptions by 50 - 75% without announcement, while that happened, his streams now gets almost a balanced amount of likes and dislikes, many people in the community started to hate him, many of them unsubbed the channel, people started to sent him death threats, and some people even attempted to assassinate him especially the ones from the left-wing community. The controversy was so extreme that people made a petition of wanting the channel to be permanently banned from VidSpace for viewboting, subboting, and the economic situation with VidSpace and Haderon Fare'eshyi, because the channel gained so many views and watch time, that VidSpace is losing more revenue than gaining, while Haderon Fare'eshyi is gaining more than half a billion dollars per year on VidSpace, It went as far as the Government of Kadersaryina doing an investigation on Haderon Fare'eshyi to see if he violated the Antitrust laws in Kadersaryina in the individuals section. Category:Websites Category:El Kadsre Category:Video-sharing websites Category:1997 Category:Works involved in copyright/plagiarism controversies Category:VidSpace Category:Tyrrell Takara Category:Websites established in 1997 Category:Websites based in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1997 establishments